love is in the air, or at least the military
by MADD HATTER13
Summary: a drabble of proposals in the military Edward and winry,a little Roy and Riza, i know my summary sucks, but its my first fan fic so tell me what you think


**As winry sat in her room drawing sketches of automail she was not fully absorbed in her work but thinking of the only man she has ever come to love she was startled by a slight knock at the door. She slightly jumped with fright and hope that it was Edward. She watched as the door slightly opened and the glimmer of an automail arm peek from behind.**

" **winry, you awake?" Edward questioned softly**

" **yeah I'm up, just doing some work to get my mind off of things" she answerd. Edward seemed intrigued. He Sat behind he looking at the work she was doing. He was fully aware of how close he was and so was she,she could feel his breath tickeling her neck as a blush crept on to her face.**

"**what are you trying to get your mind off of?" Ed asked**

"**oh nothing In particular" she lied the truth was what she wanted to get off her mind was the love she had for the wonder of a man sitting so close to her.**

"**just stuff" she leaned back in her chair and sighed.**

"**when do you leave again" she asked with sadness thickening her voice**

**Edward sighed and directed his attention to his hands.**

"**tomorrow, well I guess today" winry started to draw again in a effort to stop from crying. Ed was torn apart, even though he would never show it. He didn't want to leave, he never wanted to leave her. He could leave resiembool but not her, that's why he came back, there were other mechanics, but he only wanted her. However he had to leave, as long as he had that silver pocket watch he had an obligation to the military. That silver chain was a leash and could pull him back at any time. Edward leaned forward and embraced Winry in his arms hoping to pour every feeling her had for her in to that hug. Winry was surprised by this action but did not hesitate even for a second to turn around and try to do the same thing he was. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other for they both knew this could not last forever, he had to leave. Ed pulled back and looked in her eyes. Eyes that were filled with so much love, hope and sadness.**

" **Winry I have to say something before I go" she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ed**

" **don't say anything I just have to get this out. Winry I came back for you, I could have gotten other mechanics to fix my arm, but I needed to see you, your face, even that dam wrench" he chuckled slightly but continued to talk "I love win and I want to spent the rest of my life with you, so I am asking you to please make my hollow heart whole again. Win will you marry me?" and with that he pulled out a ring that was simple but elegant a metal band consisting of smaller bands woven together. She was speechless and could mearly nod her head and smile.**

**BACK AT CENTRAL**

**Edward walked down the halls with Al with a new found glory. He was now toting a metal band around his ring finger on his left hand. He walked in to mustangs office with a grin on his face and his head held high.**

" **why are you so cheery?" mustang asked with curiosity. Ed smiled**

" **lets just say I did something I should have done a while ago" mustang shrugged it off **

" **ok well we have paper work to do and I ha-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw a gleam on his left hand instead of his right **

" **WHAT THE HELL FULLMETAL YOUR ONLY LIKE WHAT 12 NOW YOU CANT BE GETTING MARRIED" mustang exclaimed. Ed was thoroughly pissed **

" **JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH GUTS TO ASK RIZA DOSENT MEAN I CANT BE HAPPY" Ed screamed. **

" **you little brat!" mustang yelled **

"**who are you calling so little that-" **

**Riza listened as The rest of their meeting consisted of loud noises, yelling and flashes of light. Riza walked away with smile and started doing work to get her mind off of things. Mustang walked up to her "what are you doing?" he questioned **

"**just some work to get my mind off things" **

" **what sort of things?" **

" **oh nothing much" mustang took in a deep breath, it seemed that the talk with Ed had been beneficial.**

" **I have to say something I cant keep it hidden anymore-"**


End file.
